Comfortable
by haru mitsui
Summary: After a long day that never ends, all she wanted was to fall comfortable in her husband's hold. Kakasaku


_Un-betaed. Enlighten me should there be any mistakes. Thank you, and please enjoy. Standard disclaimers applied._

"I'm home," he called out as he shut the door with his feet. He realized the house was cold and that his wife hadn't come home yet. He walked to the kitchen, flicking the switch on as he deposited the groceries he brought back on the dining table. He placed the loaf of bread on the counter, the bag of apple emptied inside the fruit bowl, and the carton of egg placed rightfully inside the fridge.

He filled the kettle up and put it on the stove. He walked towards Ukki-san perching on the window sill and patted the top leaves for good measure. "Had a good day, Ukki?" He crinkled his eyes as the potted plant stood motionlessly. He reached forward and locked the window shut.

The ticking clock on the wall showed 8.07 pm. When he met his wife for lunch that day, she didn't mention she will be this late. Entering their bedroom and relieving himself of his ninja gears, he decided on a quick shower before starting dinner.

* * *

"Kashi, I'm home," Sakura called out as she locked the door behind her. She heard water running in the kitchen and saw Kakashi's smiling face popping out from the doorway.

"Hey, dear." He continued mixing some salad in a bowl held to his chest. "How was your day?"

"Hectic," she frowned at herself as she deposited her bag on the coffee table. She walked towards him to peck his cheek when she suddenly held herself back, crinkling her nose in self-disgust. "Maybe I should shower first."

He chuckled understandably at the dried blood cakes on the front of her top. He ran his fingers through her soft pink tresses. "Dinner should be ready in ten minutes."

Sakura smiled apologetically.

* * *

They sat at the table in silence, Kakashi sitting at the end and Sakura on his right. She picked her chopsticks up and placed a few pieces of chicken teriyaki in Kakashi's bowl as he poured her green tea.

"I'm sorry I was late, Kashi." She chewed her rice. "And that you had to cook dinner. Though I must say, I missed your cooking." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek lovingly.

Kakashi chuckled as he drank in her delicious scent. He slipped his arm around her wrist, giving her a light squeeze. "Anytime, Sakura."

"So how was your day?" Kakashi asked, watching as his wife chewed on her chicken slowly.

"We had an emergency surgery just before I was supposed to get off." She offered. "We've stabilized them alright, but Mitsuo and Juuno are still comatose. I need to look up some old medical texts before their next surgery."

He nodded his head acknowledging his two ANBU juniors. "When is that?"

"2 pm tomorrow," she sighed. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

Kakashi smiled pityingly. "I'll take care of you."

She squeezed his hand appreciatively and leaned forward to kiss his lips. "Thank you," she breathed.

Dinner progressed silently. Kakashi never did like Sakura working too hard, and today was never different. He frowned at Sakura yet again picking on her salad tiredly and nudged her thigh with his.

"You need to eat if you're going to stay up."

"Alright." Sakura noticed his nearly empty bowl and frowned at hers. The rice hardly budged at all.

He picked up a piece of chicken. "Sakura?" He gestured for her to open her mouth. She blushed and obliged. He eyed her darkly as she innocently closed the chicken along with his chopstick in her mouth, dragging it out slowly for her to lick the sauce off.

He placed his chopstick back in his mouth and shook his arousal off. "At this rate, you really aren't getting any sleep tonight," he mumbled.

"Hmm?" Sakura blinked sleepily. He crinkled his eyes and motioned for her to continue eating.

* * *

Kakashi hummed in the kitchen as he did the dishes. Sakura carried her bag into the study and fished out a scroll from the bottom. Spreading it out in the middle of the room, she did a few quick hand seals and three thick medical textbooks emerged along with two ancient-looking scrolls with musty odor. She crinkled her nose.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kakashi walked into the room balancing a pot of strong green tea and a mug.

"I can't spread them all out on the table," she looked up from her opening all the textbooks and scrolls in front of the build-in bookcase. She scooted backwards to lean on the bookcase and picked up the first heavy textbook to rest it on her lap. She brought her knees closer to her chest. "Are you going to bed now?"

He placed the mug and pot on her side. "Not yet," he straightened his back and scanned a row of orange books. "I have to catch up on my reading." He reached forward and picked up Icha Icha Tactic.

He casted his eyes downwards and saw her rolling her eyes at him. He chuckled and crouched on her side. "Move over."

"You don't have to stay up with me, Kakashi." She offered stubbornly.

"I insist." And he nudged her to make room for him behind her.

She obliged, pushing the laid out textbooks and scrolls forward as Kakashi made himself comfortable behind her back. He perched his left knee up and his right leg splayed forward. "Come here," he motioned for Sakura to sit between his legs.

Sakura blinked at him from over her shoulder and gave him a shy appreciative smile. She snuggled backwards and leaned into his chest obediently.

He circled his right arm around her shoulder, resting his palm on her left hypochondrial region. "Are you comfortable?"

She tucked her head comfortably in the crook of his elbow and gave his forearm a light squeeze, her wedding band gleaming in the bright light. "Yes."

"Good." He flipped open his romance novel and nipped her left earlobe. "Don't mind me, hurry up and finish those scrolls."

She shuddered at the contact and felt his hardening member pressing onto her back. "But you're distracting me," she whined.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled in surrender. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Just hurry up and we can go to bed."

"It's going to be a long night, Kashi. And I'm just starting on the first one," she motioned to the thick book glaring scruffy Kanji from her lap.

He silently cursed the textbook for claiming his wife's attention. "I want to stay with you," he simply stated.

She turned around to peck him on the cheek, but Kakashi simply rotated his face to claim her lips in a chaste kiss.

With a soft thank you, she engrossed herself back into the characters of spinal vertebrae.

They stayed like that for hours; Kakashi warming the pot of tea with his chakura before pouring her a fresh cup. She yawned a few time, shifted herself in his hold occasionally, and he would place his book down to massage her left shoulder.

Halfway through her last material that night, she noticed his soft humming stopped and his breathing evened. Too tired to hold her gaze, she leaned her head backwards on his shoulder. Sakura smiled sleepily in his protective cocoon, and Kakashi tightened his hold.

And morning claimed the couple.


End file.
